Death and Love
by Offspring1014
Summary: GM Pairing. Mason and George grow close. But unexpected things happen everyday. Will their relationship survive? And will there be a happy ending or a sad one?. My 1st FF :D
1. Foggy Minds

Woot woot. First let me thank you fro readin my 1st stab at a DLM ff.  
Disclaimer: I Do not own anything associated with "Dead Like Me"

Description: GM pairing. As George and Mason pair up, what obsticles will they face? About 95 George's POV and somtimes Mason's POV.

* * *

He hits on every girl he thinks is pretty. But does he even see me? He was already in love twice. The girl at college. But she didn't care. Damn girl, who does that to someone? Who does she think she is? He could take her life at any moment. Then there is Daisy. He follows her like a dog on an extremely short leash. OK, so he's a dumb dog, but an abused one at that. I wish I owned a dog… 

Rube slaped post-its on the table in front of each of us. But he doesn't stop. They just keep coming.

"What is this…some kind of holiday where you knock yourself?"

Ahh, Mason, trying to sound bright. He is, but it rarely shows.

"Roxy, I need your meter key…", he said averting his eyes away.  
"Mason, you aren't stealing any more quarters."  
"But Roxy, I, uh…"

think.. Com'n on _**DING**_

" I dropped a 20 dollar bill in one." He said this proudly, like his lie was invincible.

"Mason, let me explain, no meter accepts dollar bills."

More like his lie was inconceivable. So he looks at me.

"Do you have a metal baseball bat, my wooden one broke…" He asked in a whisper. I whispered back  
"How'd it break?"  
"Unknown circumstances…"  
"Nah I don't have one."

The whispering ceased.

"Can you lend me-"  
"I'm not giving you money for one either."  
"Mason, if you even touch my meters, I'll run you over with my meter maid truck."  
"That fuckin' hurt."

Then Rube interrupts.

"I thought you were a cop, Roxy."  
"I am, but I can get a meter maid truck to run him over with."  
"Oh. OK then. Just make sure you still get your reap then…"

Mason gave one of those 'what' or one of the pouting faces, like he was gone whine 'what the hell?'.

"Lets go people. It's a group reap." Rube announced.  
"Aw, Rube can't you just let me go back to Happy Time?", I said lying. I wouldn't go to Happy Time... early…

"No. Besides you wouldn't go to work early. You're lying."

How the hell did he do that?

"No I'm not."  
"Georgia, stop whining. It is unbecoming of a young woman." Daisy.  
"Aw, Leave young George alone…", Mason said in an odd tone.

"What Mason, no young live girls for you? You have to hit on Georgia?" Daisy said, in perfect sounding syllables too.

She was pissed that he told her to stop doing something. I guess it was almost standing up to her.

Mason blushed when she mentioned coming on to me, but that her got angry too. Daisy immediately got jealous when she noticed this too. She poured soda down where he said Roxy made him feel funny on Halloween. Kiffany came with a rag and the bill. We all paid.

"Lets go, Peanut."  
"Move it, Georgia!"  
"Jesus, I'm COMING!"  
"Come on ,Georgy" He said helping me out of my seat.

I guess it's payback for the soda.

"Don't swear sweetheart", said Daisy, pissing me off.

One the way to the reap there was many girls which Mason should have been all over. But he wasn't. Did Daisy fix him too?

"Situation: 15-20 people dying… an unstable platform with jagged rocks from below… hmmm…"

That was my call.

Everyone always had a different thought. Mason usually sided with Daisy to gain affection. It never worked. Roxy said a shooter, Rube said 'an old fashioned fire' and Daisy was too busy to think, but guessed with an explosion, and Mason…didn't say anything.

"Mason…MASON!" Roxy said, rather, screamed…  
"WHAT?"  
"Who do want to go with? We have to split up into groups."

"…I go with Georgy…" he muttered, then going back to staring off into space.

Everyone snapped around.

"Wait…what?"  
"Sorry, Peanut… but watch him… there is booze all over" Rube whispered to me.

"C'mon , Mason." I said slugging him in the arm.

"Ow…Wait up!"

Then we began the George-Mason hunt for the unfortunate. Wait. What the hell did I Just Say? _I was the unfortunate one_. You know, the whole Mr. Toilet Seat smashing my head…

"Georgy, can you help me?"  
"Mason, I'm not taking you to the bathroom."  
"That would be nice…but… I can't find my reap. Never mind I have an idea!" Oh God…  
"You…and…_idea_?"

Then I was dragged onto a platform… I saw Mason grabbing the microphone and saying something about winning a prize…then he pointed at me… Then I pushed him over and said, into the microphone:

"Not only am I a prize, but he is: the Lovely Mason!"

Then out of no where Daisy comes up.

"I'm a prize too!"

Talk about a need for attention…I thought I knew for sure Mason would aim for Daisy, but he didn't. All the old women were after Mason, all the guys, old and young went for Daisy. Then, Mason went for me. That's pretty bad, him picking me from pity...Anyway...

"Mason, start saying the names of the winners."  
"Huh?" He said with a blank,and confusedlook on his face.

I immediately grabbed the microphone.

" M. Broser, please come forward."

We all shook our reaps hands to pop them, but _Mason_ was... in... really... good behavor... its a very odd thing to witness.  
Turns out me and Mason were right, we make a good team... the platform collapsed.

"Thanks George, we know... you were right..." I

It was nice to have everyone admit I was right... for once.

**_The Next Day:_**  
"Mason, oh my deary" I wonder what Daisy is blabbering about, so I turn around. Every girl and every woman is looking at Mason, and it wasn't one of those 'stay away from me looks', it was actually the opposite, more like '**_please ask for my number...PLEASE!_**' and among these women there was Daisy and Roxy. Sadly, I found myself staring at him too.

"Um, guys? Stop staring.." Mason said with a shiver.  
"Glad to see you own a bar of soap."  
"Mornin' to you too, Rube."

And the drooling continued.

"Hey, love!" Aah, British slang...

"Hi, Mason" Daisy said, pretending that she wasn't too staring. Mason sat next to me and whispered that the 'hello' was directed toward me, not Daisy, and that it can be our little secret.

"Well my post-it is L. Myers 10:07am at Rosebury Ave."

Was that just me complaining to... Mason?

"Cross-country?"  
"Maybe...I best get my running shoes then."

Then I imitated a person running...and began to fall.

"Hey, are you OK?" He said with a smile after catching me. I froze looking into his eyes.

"George?"  
"Uh, yeah thanks."  
"I guess you do need those running shoes, eh?"  
"Mhmm, well I have to go talk to you later."

"Bye, Georgy..." He said waving...he looked almost sad, but I think it was becuase Daisy was kicking his shins from under the table.

12:00pm... back at Der Waffle Haus.

"Your order?" asked the ever patient Kiffany

"Otmeal."

"Eggs."

"Waffles."

"Orange juice."

"Coffee."

"OK then, it'll be out in a little." and she walked away.

"Hey, Peanut...you have to babysit Mason."  
"Wha- Why?"  
"He's acting...'normal'."  
"Um, I'm missing the point", I said with a blank stare on my face.

"Something is fogging his mind."

Mason just looked at him.

"Drugs?"  
"No.", said Rube and Mason at the same time.

"Any idea?",I asked.

Then - out of no where -

"Love." said Mason

* * *

Random stuff that isnt written in the story.:. When Mason reaped all his souls, which a lot were the older women, the all tryed to seuduce him, and he had to fight them off. .:. 

Please R&R ! Did you like it?


	2. Author's Memo!

**Dead Like Me memo:

* * *

**

OK, I want to let everyone know about this story because I have reviews that say they want more. This may take a little, but chapter 2 shouldn't, that should be up soon. See the issue here is this: I wrote this all, about 20 loose leaf pages. **I HATE IT.** Not the fact that my story is already written and needs to be typed, I **hate the story** itself. It's horrid, and cheesy. So, I shall try to re-write this story, except chapter one.

Things that may interfere:

I am writing a Terminator fic. And loving it, so if that starts top be pushed aside, or starts to go downhill, and if DLM is the cause, I'll have to stop for a while. I urge you to check this one out, especially if you think Michael Biehn (he played Kyle Reese) is cute.

Thanks! And I hope I can save this story!


	3. Mason Has A Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any characters in Dead Like Me.

* * *

I looked at him, confused, and shocked. Had him and Daisy actually gone out?

"What?"

"I said 'hello, love'."

"Oh."

"Watch him."

Rube got up, leaving post-its, and left. Kiffany came and gave us our food. We all ate, paid, and left. Mason pulled me aside.

"I need your help."

"I'm not taking you to the bathroom, or giving you money."

"No…although…Never mind. Oh god, here she comes."

Daisy came up behind Mason.

"What are we whispering about? You know Georgia, it's not lady like to whisper."

I didn't care. She pulled Mason away. He was her ride to her next reap. I headed out and drove to my reap.

I pulled up to the curb and got out.

"N. Porter. 10:07. Well, I'm here…"

I looked around. A woman jogging, a man exiting a building. Another woman rushing carrying bags. An open man hole. I reached out a brushed the woman rushing. She headed, straight for the man hole, and right down through it. She appeared next to me.

"You died. Now you get to go somewhere nice, while I'm stuck in this place."

The thing she most desired showed up, and she headed into it. I headed back to work.

"Millie, you're a little late today."

"Yeah, sorry Delores. Its just…my friend needed my help with something. He's not…Let's say he's a little lacking in the mental smartness category."

She nodded and walked off. I sat in my cubical, fiddling with the computer. I put my head down and began to doze off.

Someone walked up behind me and grabbed my chair. I jumped and spun around.

"Jesus, Mason why are you here?"

"I need you help."

I looked around, checking to make sure no one was watching. I pulled him down and bent over so no one could see, we began to whisper.

"I came because I need your help."

"With?"

"Stuff…Problems I have. There's this-"

Delores appeared behind him.

"Millie, is this your boyfriend? Because if it is, you don't have to bend down to talk to him."

She pulled him up, I straitened up.

"Well, you two make a cute couple."

She was lying.

"Delores-"

"I'm happy to finally have met you."

I looked at Mason and he looked at me. I was laughing, he wasn't, he was just blushing.

"Delores, he's not my boyfriend. He's the friend I was telling you about."

"Oh…I can see what you mean then. If you need too, you can take a break and go out with him, after all, you work very hard."

I got up and grabbed Mason, yanking him out of the building.

"What?"

"I need help."

"I know that! With what?"

"There's this girl…"

* * *

Right, I'm sorry if this story's going to suck, butI literally just wrote this and posted it, so the story is being done over. Thanks! Please tell me what you think!

hmm...yeah i kinda like the bathroom comment.


	4. The Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own DLM or any chars. from DLM.

* * *

I looked at him. Daisy of course. 

"And?"

"Well, how do I tell her how I feel?"

"Mason, Daisy knows you like her. She just doesn't want you. You're on your own."

I patted him on the back and turned to walk back to work. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. He looked into my eyes. I could tell he felt nervous. It wasn't Daisy.

"It's not her."

"Then who?"

"Some girl I met."

"How does she feel?"

"I don't think she has any idea. I dunno if she likes me or not. She's kind of like a friend."

I looked at him. He really likes this girl.

"Well, I'd just tell her."

"If she shoots me down?"

"She won't. Your British."

Wait a minute…it all clicked!

"_That's_ why you're not on drugs!"

"Shh!"

"Now that I look at you, you're cleaner, not in a total mess!"

He looked down at his close then smiled at me.

"I really like her, Georgy…"

"Just ask her out then!"

"I wanna know how she feels first!"

"Then…I don't know!"

He frowned.

"Mason, if she doesn't like you then it's her fault! Anyone would like you!"

Wait a minute…Did I just compliment him? Oh My God!…I like Mason…oh god…I knew it…I was just denying it! Damn it! Ugh, I can't help him…

"I've got to go back to work. I'll see you later."

I ran back to work and sat in my chair thinking.

I can't like Mason…But I do…Ugh, he likes Daisy! I can't be his type! I'm not flirtatious! Rube would kill me…and what would Daisy do…

"Millie, is he alright?"

"Uh, yeah, he's fine."

_**Meanwhile**_

Mason sat down at the table and put his head down.

"Who is she?"

"Hmm? No one."

"Mason, you've used a bar of soap. That's a big step for you, who is she?"

"Screw you, Rube."

"Whatever. When you want to talk I'm here. Just make sure you're not in overdose again when you see me. I'm not going through that again."

"Sorry about the sheets."

"It's fine. Who is she?"

"A girl."

"Living?"

"Well…"

"Mason, you can't have a relationship with a living person."

"I know."

He put his head back down, sulking.

"You've broken the rules before, why stop now… Here comes the gang. Move over."

Roxy sat next to Rube, Daisy next to Mason, me next to Roxy.

"Why dear Mason, what is your problem?"

"He lost a great deal of drugs and is upset."

"I see. Well, it's for the best."

Mason sat up and stared at out side of the table. I avoided eye contact.

"Rube, I got stuff to do, can I just get my post-it?"

"Calm yourself, Peanut."

Rube distributed the post-its.

"George, I've got to talk to you."

"Later, Mason."

I grabbed mine and hurried outside. Mason came out.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Nope."

Still not looking at him.

"You know you can't really avoid me forever, right? I mean, we do live in the same place."

"I'm not avoiding anyone. Who's the girl you like?"

"Well…I'll tell you later. I've gotta go do my reap."

He hurried off in some direction. I went off in my own direction.

* * *

I updated for **callie-cat** so enjoy actually, after i read ur review i wrote this chap. so enjoy!

**callie-cat**- again, thanks for the review, your awesome! i hope this fixed your cliffhanger issue. This chap is sort of a cliff hanger, because you don't know the girl's name, but not really.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any characters from Dead Like Me.

* * *

I stood on the corned of Wicker Street, waiting for a G. Trist. I noticed a graveling lurking on the side of a building, hopping onto the sidewalk.

A window cleaner, some skateboarders, nothing out of the ordinary. A street clean came up the street, stopped, parked and got out to buy a coffee. A skateboarder's skateboard went under the street cleaner.

Defiantly him. I walked up, brushed him, popped the soul. I sat and watched his demise, then his passing. I headed back home. I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. I began to flip through the channels. Commercial, bad show, bah show, bad movie… Nothing was on so I turned the TV off. I laid back, kicked off my shoes and began to think.

Mason…likes Daisy…who I hate…Yeah, I can't see how I could even like him. He was a druggie! Not extremely smart…although, when he was clean…and he is kind of cute…Wait stop, stop, stop! This is Mason, a man who chases any woman he can! Besides, after the whole Trip thing…

"I need a drink."

I got up and walked over to the cabinet. I opened it. Surely, Mason wouldn't mind if I borrowed some… I took a big chug of Jack Daniels.

"When'd you start drinkin'?"

"A habit I've been meaning to start."

"I wouldn't recommend it. We need to talk."

"Yep."

I slammed the bottle down on the counter, spilling some. I walked over to the couch and sat. Mason did the same.

"So…Who is she?"

"Some girl I've known for a while. I complimented her once, but she didn't seem to care."

"Ah…Well…What you've got to do is…Go buy an elephant and-"

"Are you…drunk? After one sip?"

"Me? Never!"

I tried to shake it off. It didn't work. Mason waved his hand in front of my eyes. I began to laugh, I couldn't tell why.

"Stop waving at me."

"You're drunk."

"No, no, no, no, no. Just…clear minded."

"Up to bed with you."

"No, you wanted to talk."

"Fine. Well, the girl is pretty cute. Blonde hair, pretty eyes…You're falling asleep."

I jumped awake.

"No, I'd never."

"Georgy, you're gonna forget this all in the morning. So here goes."

He took a deep breath. I began to fall asleep.

"Georgy, the girl I like would be you."

He laid me down and put a blanket over me.

"Night' George."

"Night' Mason…Mmm…I like you…"

He didn't hear me…good. I passed out. Mason stood in the door way.

"I'm glad I know how you feel. Sleep well George."

* * *

Well, there's the star, eh? So yeah, incase you're confused, Mason now knows how George feels, which is what he wanted, but George is still clueless. Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Last Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any characters fromDead Like Me.

* * *

I jumped awake and an immediate rush of pain surrounded my head. Daisy was screaming something about Mason, which made the pain worse. 

"I swear, I do nothing!"

"Mason, do you take me for a fool?"

"Possibly!"

Mason came charging down the stairs, followed by Daisy, in a robe. Mason stands behind the couch, which is where I am, trying to figure out how I'm on the couch.

"George, did I do anything to you last night?"

"Huh?"

"Georgia, I cam home to find him leaving, with a smile, and you passed out on the couch."

I looked at Mason.

"Nothing happened."

I turned my eyes toward the table and my head began to throb. A bottle…Oh…Moments from last night began to rush back.

"Were you drinking?"

"I-"

"-Georgia, that is not very lady like. Getting drunk and passing out… Maybe I'll have a talk with Rube about this."

Great, the last thing I need is to talk to Rube.

"It's mine. That's why I was smiling. I was piss drunk…and a little high. So sorry for having fun."

Mason left and poured a cup of coffee. Holy crap, did he just take a blame for me?

"Figures, you always drank and did drugs at the same time."

Daisy left upstairs, restoring peace downstairs. Mason handed me the coffee.

"Hangover. This'll help."

"Thanks. Thanks for taking the wrap too."

"No problem. That's how I'm seen. Don't wanna let down the image."

"How you're seen?"

"Yep. My image. A drunk, addicted, bum, moron. Don't wanna let my fans down."

Mason left, heading to the diner, and I managed to stand, and eventually make my way there as well.

I sat down and all the noise seemed to be blasting in my ears. Rube slammed down a post-it for me, which didn't help.

"You sick, Peanut?"

"Nah. Just a headache."

"Good. We have a lot of work to do today. There'll be a group reap at 6:30."

"Great, Rube, I should get paid for this, I have to take time off from work…"

"Roxy, I'm not getting paid, so neither will you. Get used to it."

We all finished our brief breakfast and scuffled out one by one. I was left at the table, with a hangover, and Mason and Daisy bickering, making it worse. I got up and dragged myself through the door.

The light immediately hurt my eyes, which in effect, hurt my head. I decided to not go into work, Delores wouldn't care… I made my way back home and passed out on the couch.

Mason came home, waking me up, singing, out of tune, a song I didn't know, or want to know.

"Mason, please shut up."

"Georgy, what're you doing home?"

"Took off from work."

"Oh…Why?"

"Sick."

"Oh…"

I put my head back under a pillow and tried to fall back asleep.

"Anything I can do?"

Did he just offer help?

"No…Actually yes. What happened last night?"

"Well, you came home and took a sip and passed out."

"Nothing else?"

Mason thought for a moment.

"Nope."

"You're lying. I can see it in your face."

"Well, nothing happened with you at least."

"Oh…Did you tell the girl, is that what happened?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"I found out how she felt."

"And?"

Mason got a sad look on his face and started up the stairs.

"She forgot all about it."

* * *

Aw, kinda sad... Well, then let's see what happens. 

Well, I hope the stories going well. Please tell me what you think:)

**Callie-Cat**- Lol, sorry. Hope you liked it though. 'Great update, but you have to keep going, you can't stop, you better not stop!' I can't help but love the joking and threats in your reviews XD always bring joy :)

**amanda**- Haha, thanks! I hope you continue to read it :)

**Airia Black**- Thanks! Yeah, the pairing,I gotta love it. Haha, summer. Mine's kind of sucking, so at least your's should be good :)

Enjoy!


	7. Dating Other People?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any characters from Dead Like Me.

**_Note: The Italics (except in qoutes) are Mason's thoughts :)_**

* * *

Poor Mason. I suppose it's for the best. We aren't 'allowed' to get involved with humans. I don't like that rule. Never did. Stupid damn rules, why do they- 

"Georgia! What're you doing home at this hour of the day?"

"Daisy, I'm sick. Leave me alone."

"Well! I think you need some happy pills. You're always so glum and depressing. You truly bring down my mood, dear. Truly."

"You're hurting my head."

"What? My voice is beautiful, Georgia! How could you say something so hurtful? I remember, one time, me and this young man, maybe you'd know the name,-"

I stood, carrying the pillow and walked up the stairs. I opened a door and plopped on the bed.

"Uh, hello."

Mason's tone was definitely surprised. And enraging my headache.

"Bunking in your room today."

"Wha- Why? You can't stay in here."

"Daisy won't bother me in here. I'm staying."

Mason stared, confused.

"But…Georgy, really. When you leave, what's Daisy gonna think?"

"Same old. I'm depressing and you're a sex fiend."

"…What if Rube finds out?"

"Same old. Yell at us. Or ignore us with his glares."

"…I don't want that…"

"Aw, come on. Nothing will change. They'll act the same."

Mason sighed and stood in the corner of the room. There was an awkward silence, which was disturbing.

"So, how did that girl feel?"

"She agreed."

"Oh…"

There goes my chance. Chance? Pfft. What chance did I ever have?

"So, are you going to ask her out?"

"I dunno."

"What would you do if another girl asked you out?"

"Well."

Why did I even ask…

"Most likely turn her down."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah. What about you, Georgy?"

"Huh?"

"Aw, come on, I know you like someone."

Mason stared. I felt like he could see right through me. If I lied, he'd completely see.

"Not a chance."

"You do like someone, I know."

"I meant not a chance with him."

"Oh…Why is that?"

"Well, it'd be a little awkward. Besides, he's not exactly…as bright or anything."

"…Oh…right. I see."

Wait, that was way to big of a hint.

"But, you, Mason, aren't like that. At least not anymore, I mean, once you got clean you changed a lot and you-"

"-You're rambling."

_She totally just called me a moron, and smart in the same thought._

Mason grinned.

"Is he cute?"

"Personality or looks?"

"Both."

"Well, personality, he's…well. Him. Looks aren't bad."

Mason's grin got wider. He must love seeing me vulnerable…

_Haha! I'm cute, and smart…and dumb…Oh well. I'm cute!_

"Well, what if someone besides him asked you out?"

"Like who?"

"I dunno. Someone average…hmm. What about me?"

Err. I can't jump up and say, yes. But if I don't then there go my chances…

"I dunno. Depends on my mood."

* * *

Errm. Yesh. 

So then, I liked this chapter...

**Toniboo**-Yeah, Mason...lol:)

**Airia Black**- Haha, thanks a lot! I thought I might have some issues making the characters seem...real. But yes, definitely a cutie :)

**hanahana-chan**-hehe, yeah. Well, George she's kind of preoccupied I guess.

**Jenny**-Lol, thanks! I know,I think everbody loves Mason XD

**Feral Geek**- lol, here you go :)

**Callie-Cat**- hey, missed your review, but I hope you enjoyed it :)

**ionawolfrider**- hey, how do you like the story?

**SweetPrincess4eva**- still enjoying it?


	8. How Mason Says Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any characters from Dead Like Me.

* * *

I sat up, not longer wanting to go to sleep. 

"So, Mason, you and this girl, you're going to hook up?"

"I dunno. She seems confused."

"Confused? About what?"

Whoa…did I just compliment Mason?

"On what she thinks of me."

"Oh…"

I smiled secretly inside, hoping for a chance.

"Yeah. Maybe I should just ask her out."

"No!"

What the hell am I doing? Mason stopped and turned, staring at me.

"Why?"

"Well, maybe she's confused because she doesn't really want you, you know?"

He gave a sad nod, understanding.

"Maybe not."

"Besides, we're undead, you know?"

"Yeah, so is- Yeah, don't get involved with the living, huh?"

"Yeah. At least, that's what Rube said."

"Hey, feeling better?"

"A tad."

There was a loud bang against the door.

"Mason, you better not be taking advantage of little Georgia in there!"

Mason looked at me, grinning.

"No, no. _She's_ taking advantage of _me_!"

I grinned, almost laughing.

"Well! Come on, open up, she's not staying with you!"

Mason walked over and grabbed the door. He paused for a moment, then took off his shirt and ruffled his hair. He opened the door, me laughing into his pillow.

"Yeah?"

I could feel Daisy's stare, and it wasn't even at me. I heard a slap.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Come on, Georgia."

Daisy pulled me up, me smiling from laughter.

"Wait, let me say goodbye to her…"

Daisy stared, but was curious at what he'd do. Mason smiled a me and kissed me. Personally, I froze, shocked, but, sure as hell enjoying it! Daisy pushed him off, hitting him.

"You, Mason, are sick!"

"Bye, Georgie."

I was yanked out of the room and brought into Daisy's, which smelt of perfume and roses… Nice, but not my style. I was still out of it from the kiss…

"Georgia! How'd you let him do that? Just take advantage of your poor, young mind like that!"

"He didn't take advantage of me. It was a joke…"

Only a joke…damn…

"Joke, or no joke! You should have slapped him silly! God, sometimes I worry about what's going on in that head of yours…"

I turned and walked out, feeling sick again. I walked up the hall and glanced from my door to Mason's. I slammed my door shut, and snuck into Mason's room, hoping to confuse Daisy.

"Mason? Hey, I'm hiding in here again."

I flopped down onto his bed, back into my spot.

_**Switch POV to Mason's POV**_

I decided, at that very moment, to end her confusion. I leaned in, kissed her, only to be pushed away by Daisy. The thing I enjoyed the most, was the fact, that _she_ didn't push _me_ away…I don't think she was going to.

I grinned, finally knowing the truth. I felt something, and, hopefully she did too.

"Bye, Georgie."

Daisy pulled her out of my room, leaving an empty feeling. I sat, thinking. What's so different about her than all the rest of the girls? She's not on drugs, she doesn't drink…She's the only one I have tried to shag and move on…Which, for me, its amazing…Just, different around her, I suppose.

I walked out of my door, into the hall, hearing George being yelled at. I looked down the hall, tempted to pull her away from it, but stepped into her room, ready to wait for her.

* * *

Haha, cool? Bad? Dunno. 

Sorry about the long wait, but if it makes you happy, I've already started the next chapter :)

Moments: Dunno, i like this chapter :) The end makes me go 'aww...'

**_Announcement_**: Many, of you aare sad they stopped making Dead Like Me. Well, Sci-fi, has begun playing the series. But, better yet, Sci-Fi, could buy DLM and continue it. So, if you guys want it done, I was told to goto the Sci-Fi website, and start posting for them to buy the rights and continue it :D

**Callie-Cat- **Yeah, all I meant was I didn't see your review, which, another review said you forgot XD hehe, thanks for the reviews. So, is this chapter longer and better:D

**Airia Black-**Awwww, thanks! Here's your update:)

**SweetPrincess4Eva**- Hehe, glad to hear it:)

**Musicalwonder**- Thanks! Hope this one was even better :)

**CharmedMillie**- Thanks, here it is:)

**Dreamy-crazygirl**-Thanks, and yeah, Sc-fi. It's about time it's back on air XD

**Mandee**-Aww, thanks. I'm glad, that if you just started, that you like this fic :)

**Big fan**-Thank you. Thanks for commenting on that. It means a lot. The first version of this was direct to romance, and I hated it. I trashed it. But, this one, I am likeing better :)

**Unknown-undead**- Thanks! You bet:)

**Kitriel**- Heh, here you go! Thanks:)

**_To all reviewers as one:_** ENJOY:)

**_P.S.:_** Please, if you like this as romance, read _Sarah's and Kyle's New Life_ yeah, I wrote it, but still...please check it out, the first chapter isn't great, it's a crappy recap, but it get's a lot better. I promise :)


	9. Wait a Minute, Mason's Bed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any characters from Dead Like Me.

* * *

I laid, waiting in Mason's room. Maybe he went out? Maybe Daisy is yelling at him now? Damn, my head hurts. Time for sleep. 

George dozed off, finally getting peace in her slumber.

_**Switch POV to Mason**_

I sighed, and figured she wasn't coming. Maybe she left cause of what I did. Better leave before Daisy freaks out…

I opened the door and walked into my room, and without looking flopped onto the bed.

"What the hell?"

"Ugh, Mason!"

I jumped off and looked at her.

"Sorry, but you were in _my_ bed."

"Yeah, sorry. It's more peaceful in here."

"…You…think I'm peaceful?"

"I meant the room. No one bothers you."

"I get bothered."

"Oh…by who?"

"You know, just bothered."

"Oh, yeah… Like me just stealing your bed?"

Eh, it didn't really bother me. Almost comforting.

"Nah, not you, George."

I moved and stood in the corner, looking at her, trying to memorize the face I already knew.

_**Switch to George's POV**_

The door randomly opened, but me being asleep, ignored it. That was, until someone jumped on me.

"Ugh, Mason!"

He jumped off and looked at me. Damn, I _was _in _his_ bed in _his_ room without _his_ knowledge.

"Sorry, but you were in my bed."

"Yeah, sorry. It's more peaceful in here."

It's true. Definitely better than Daisy barging in.

"You…think I'm peaceful?"

"I meant the room. No one bothers you."

Nice save, George. Sounded retarded, but whatever.

"I get bothered."

"Oh…by who?"

"You know, just bothered."

Oh God, that's gotta be me.

"Oh, yeah… Like me just stealing your bed?"

Great, just take his whole room.

"Nah, not you, George."

Ah, happiness, a nice feeling. He was staring at me. Why the staring? He wants me to leave?

"Well, thanks."

I stood up ready to leave and he moved closer and sat on his bed. Great, really great. Piss him off by not letting him sleep.

"George, I wanted-"

"Gotta go, bye, Mason."

I darted out of his room and jumped onto my own bed.

I. Am. A. Frigging. Idiot. Mason and me? I just took his whole room, damn, that's really rude! -Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not Daisy.

_**Mason POV**_

"Well, thanks."

She got up ready to leave. I really don't want you to go, please stay… Move!

I got up and sat on my bed, hoping she'd notice the attempt to keep her. Oh, god, she didn't! Stop her!

"George, I wanted-"

"Gotta go, bye."

She ran out and closed the door. I sat starting at the closed door.

"-to ask you something…"

_**George's POV**_

Damn, where the hell is my hair tie! I- Oh, God…Mason's room…Death sentence, hello!

I sat up, debating whether or not to crawl under the covers for eternity or to grab my hair tie.

Mason knocked and came in, not even waiting for an answer. Not that I would have answered, but still…

"Um, George, is this yours?"

He held up the hair tie and tossed it to me.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

He started staring again. Is it a death stare, what the hell is he doing?

"George, do you know what I think of you?"

Great, he looks nervous, gotta be something horrible.

"Uh…"

"George, what do you think of me?"

Uh… maybe? I just won't tell you.

"Never mind, I understand."

Great, make him worse! Say something, moron!

"You're nice, Mason."

He grabbed the hair tie and began playing with it.

"You're nice too, Georgie. Oh, um, me calling you Georgie, does that bother you?"

No! I like it. A lot.

"No, Mason, not at all."

"Good, good. Well, um, you'll always be nice, George."

"You too, Mason."

He walked out and I fell back.

"He doesn't hate me!"

WAIT! Did I just scream that out loud…?

* * *

OH MY GOD! I'm super-sorry about the wait, but here's the good news: 

I have the next chapt. done, completely and when theres reviews (pretty please:D) i'll update :)

**RagamuffinSundrop**-aww, thanks! Yeah, I wish the show was continued :( enjoy though :)

**Sakurachild**-hehehe, please don't hurt me, i updated for you! XD enjoy :P

**Christina2002**- hehe, well here's what happens next, thanks! enjoy :D

**Airia Black**- lol, thanks, loved that review! I agree, Daisy -shakes head- annoying... here's your update with cute Mason, and thanks for saying you love me ;D enjoy!

**Kitriel**-THANKS! that's awesome! well he went back for ya! enjoy ;)

**Fucking 2 Demon Ninja**- I love that word 'awesomeness' i use it all the time! enjoy! and let's hope they're a cute couple XD enjoy!

**Callie Cat**- hey! what's up, how do you like it? hope you enjoy ;P

**_To all readers or reviewers_**- thanks! you guys rock! ENJOY:D


	10. Hair Ties, Fries, and Fruit

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me or any characters from Dead Like Me.

* * *

I jumped up, checking for all hell to break loose. 

Yes! No one heard me!

Mason walked in, my heart fell into my stomach and I let out a nervous laugh. He was slightly shaking, probably holding in his laughter.

"Hey, Georgie?"

"Uh, y-yeah?"

Why is he so nervous!

"I forgot you give you something."

I stared. _No. Freaking. Way._

He smiled and handed me my hair tie.

"Oh…um, thanks."

"Yep."

He walked out and I stood, studying the hair tie. So much trouble. Damn thing.

_**Mason's POV**_

I looked around, searching for a reason to go after her. A purple round thing was laying on my bed. It _had_ to be hers. I grabbed it and darted to her door. I stared, working up the courage and knocked and entered, not giving a chance to stop me.

"Um, George, is this yours?"

I showed the purple thing and tossed it to her, feeling afraid.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

I stared, trying to think of something to say.

"George, do you know what I think of you?"

Damn nerves. I know how she feels, what the hell. I know how I feel.

"Uh…"

She doesn't like me?

"George, what do you think of me?"

She sat, staring. God, I'm probably scaring her!

"Never mind, I understand."

Swallow the pride, mate.

"You're nice, Mason."

Nice. Yes! I'm _nice_!

"You're nice too, Georgie. Oh, um, me calling you Georgie, does that bother you?"

Same to you. Georgia is her name, but it's so… Daisy-ish.

"No, Mason, not at all."

"Good, good. Well, um, you'll always be nice, George."

"You too, Mason."

I walked out and heard her scream that I didn't hate her. Hate her? Me?

I started to walk away and noticed the hair tie still in my hands. I walked back in, scaring her to death.

"Hey, Georgie?"

Damn, nerves, go away!

"Uh, y-yeah?"

"I forgot you give you something."

Don't kiss, don't kiss, don't kiss.

"Oh…um, thanks."

"Yep."

I walked out and tried to relax, but couldn't. It had to be done, right? _Had_ to…

_**George's POV**_

Moron, moron, moron.

Mason came back in, I didn't bother to turn. Moron. Moron. Moron.

"Georgie?"

"Yeah."

He let out a small laugh. Great, now he's angry or upset…

"You won't turn to look at me?"

"Nope. Sorry, tired."

I could feel his stare. I turned, ready to push him out and…I didn't. More…_he_ pushed _me_.

Into a kiss. He slowly pulled away and stared, seeming to be waiting for something.

"Told you I forgot to give you something. And, I, um… You, um…"

I stood, staring, still caught up just by how close he was before our lips touched. Not even up to the kissing yet.

"Wait, Mason, what's going on?"

"Well, normally, when you kiss someone, it means you like them."

"So…you like me then?"

I felt myself smile and I could see his lips turn into a grin. Mainly focusing on his lips, of course.

"I think more than like. But, um, Georgie, when you drank, you kinda told me how you felt…about me anyway."

Nothing stupid, please…

"So, I was just wondering, if, we, um…"

Is Mason my first boyfriend? The crazy guy didn't count, nor did Trip.

"Um…"

He smiled. Aw, such a cute grin.

"Me and you like each other, and um… I was wondering if we could…If you'd like…"

He sighed and took a deep breath, laughing.

"This is hard, I don't know why…"

"Wondering if? And, you like me, and you know how I feel, and…"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Like… a girlfriend?"

"Reaperfriend, yeah."

He grinned at his joke and I smiled.

"Yeah, of course!"

I felt happy, a need to jump around was being called for.

"Um, in that case…can we celebrate?"

"How?"

He moved, grinning, and kissed me, taking the jumping need away.

"Like that."

I slowly drifted back to my room with Mason in it.

"This isn't a dream, right?"

"Um, if it was, it wouldn't matter what I say."

Daisy came through, brushing her hair.

"Georgia, come with-"

She stared and stopped brushing, giving me a disappointed look.

"He is a creep."

Mason turned and whispered something.

"If this is a dream, now it's a nightmare."

I grinned and started laughing.

"What? What'd the little dirty British boy say? Something about drugs and alcohol, I'm sure. Now, shoo. Mason, shoo."

"Can I just ask him something?"

"Go ahead."

She folded her arms, waiting.

"It's fine. We've gotta go see Rube. He told me I have to be early for inspection or something. See you later, Georgie."

"Call her by her real name, Mason. Others might frown upon that."

"He can call me that. What do you want? Like he said, we have to meet Rube."

"I came in to tell you. Now get dressed."

"I am dressed."

She stared and walked away.

I walked into the famous meeting restaurant and took my seat, which was next to Mason while Rube and Roxy occupied the other side.

A new waitress came over.

"Name's Marie. What would you guys like to eat?"

"Coke. Fries."

"Sprite. Fruit salad."

"Coffee. Blueberry muffin."

"Nothing for me."

She took the order and walked off, coming back with the drinks.

"The food will be out in one second, have to go get it."

She walked away and came back serving them. Daisy came and sat down, ordering orange juice, which was immediately served.

Mason grabbed his fries, alternating between them and soda. He turned and offered me some. They all stared.

Mason sharing food _was_ pretty rare. I took one and offered him a strawberry, which he took.

"When'd you two become buddy-buddy?"

"Shut up, Rube. Just being nice."

"_Yeah_, Mason, nice with food. Ha."

"Rube, dear, Mason's been practically stalking poor Georgia here."

"Is this true?"

"Rube, he lives across the hall."

He stared.

"Yeah, it's true."

"Daisy, just leave them alone. George can handle herself. Here's the orders."

He slapped down some post-its and stood, stealing a strawberry. I stared. What the hell?

"What was that?"

"You and him were being nice, so be nice to everyone."

He walked away and Roxy stared.

"You two had to piss the man off. I have to go. Enough of this crap for right now."

She walked away leaving her money for the bill. Daisy stood and walked to the bathroom. I quickly turned to Mason.

"Do we tell them?"

"I dunno. It's up to you. We'll get hell if we do, but it's going to be really hard not to show."

"Yeah, I know. I have to go pick up my check from Happy Time."

"I'll come. We don't care if anyone else sees, so… Time to be alone and stuff."

I smiled and stood up. I reached into my pocket to grab money to pay my bill, but Mason pulled out a twenty.

"It's fine, I got it. Let's just go."

I smiled and we got up and left.

Mason and I got out at Happy Time, and what made me happy was how he acted. Very polite and gentlemen like. Opening doors for me, paying…

We got up to my floor and were stopped by Delores in a blue jogging suit.

"Millie!…And friend!"

"Mason, and actually-"

"Millie, good news for you _and_ him. Jonathan in paper management likes you, and Lucy likes your friend."

We turned, staring at each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ed likes your friend too."

"Ed, as in the big fat guy who sits there and sings TV themes?"

"Millie, be nice."

She started shaking her head.

"Watch her, would you?"

"No problem."

Mason grinned.

"Well, Delores, actually, me and him are a thing now."

"A thing?"

"Fine, he asked me to go out with him."

Mason stared.

"Make it seem like I begged…"

He got down on his knees and began groveling.

"Oh, please!"

"Mason…"

I trailed off, laughing.

"Um, well... Sorry about the pay delay, Millie."

"It's fine."

I took my pay check and Mason stood up.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Delores stared as we walked out casually.

* * *

Hehe, there we go. There. Like? Aw, I like Rube. So... XD ... I think this chapter's cute... grin 

I am. SO sorry. I've been using a comp without ANY internet which means no updating. But when I can update, I update the other story because it's so behind from where I am in writing it... :( I'm so sorry...

**big fan-**(heh, you reviewed before saying that you liked the whole no straight to romance) well, sorry if this was too straight, but I hope not! enjoy :)

**-Flight of the Sparrow**- hehe, here you are :) enjoy

**Madusa's Daughter-** lol, i like how you described them. well put. is this the end of thedanceing? enjoy ;)

**RagamuffinSundrop-** What's Brill? Nevermind. You know, it took me until this very moment, midnight, dec 06, to figure out you meant brilliant...I love it though... damn... lol, thanks! enjoy XD

**Sakura-Child**- hey! thanks! well that review made _my_ day! thanks! here you go, enjoy :D

**FabaFey**- thanks! hope you like this chapter too 8)

**White-Dragon-of-Hope**- :) that review makes me grin. hope you like :P

**Airia Black**- gasp of joy THANK YOU! you're welcome. I hope this is as good as the last one :-)


End file.
